ILoveMusic in
by Bruzzxa
Summary: Kaoru piensa que su vida es aburrida, pero al llegar a una tienda de CD's esta cambia totalemnte, ya que ahí pudo encontrar a su dosis de Adrenalina.
1. Tienda de CD

Yo: Nuevo fic, un ButchxKaoru

Anika: Cuántos nuevos fics vas haciendo y no publicas?

Yo: Varios ^^U

Anika: Si serás; pero bueno, ahí les va

NOTA: Los personajes de D!PPGZ no me pertenecen, ni Myiu, ni la idea de la historia pero si el dolor de muñeca que siento (snif)

NOTA2: Chicas: 15 Chicos: 16

**********D!PPGZ**********

(Kaoru PDV)

¡Esto es trágico, trágico, trágico! Mi vida se ha vuelto aburrida, no hay nada que hacer y el skate ya no me atrae tanto. Sí, ya sé que eso es muy extraño, yo adoraba montar mi skate pero no sé cómo pasó, solo que de un momento a otro ya no sentía ganas de usarlo. Además, he crecido, ya no tengo doce años, soy toda una adolescente pero eso sí, aún no me gustan las cosas extremadamente aniñadas; mi color preferido sigue siendo el verde, el cual predomina en mi ropa que ahora ya no es tan holgada, sino más bien algo más entallada y hay un par de faldas… aunque usted no lo crea, de los Matsubara. Agregando que me dejé crecer el cabello hasta por debajo de los hombros.

- Kaoru, tienes una llamada telefónica – escuché que mi padre me llamaba.

- ¿Quién es? – le pregunté mientras bajaba.

- Myiu – me contestó él – parece algo preocupada.

- _¿Myiu preocupada? Eso debe de ser importante_ - pensé

Bajé, vi el teléfono y agarré el auricular.

- Aló – pronuncié.

- _Kaoru Matsubara, ¿dónde estás?_

- En mi casa, ¿no es obvio? – le contesté bufando – ni que hubiese sacado a pasear al teléfono.

_- No me refería a eso – _me replicó – _deberías de estar en el centro comercial hace 20 minutos – _gritó como si estuviera a metros del teléfono – _Miyako, Momoko y yo te estamos esperando._

- No te aloques – como si ya no estuviese loca – en otros veinte minutos llego. Adiós – y colgué el teléfono.

Ustedes ya deben de conocer a Momoko y a Miyako, pero de Myiu no saben mucho; miento, no saben absolutamente nada. Ella se convirtió en mi nueva mejor amiga este año, ya que era la primera vez que a las PPGZ las separaban de salón, mejor dicho, la primera vez que a mí me ponían en otro salón. Ahí conocí a Myiu, muy tranquila a simple vista pero acércate… es una loca, desquiciada y maniática de las revistas; pero muy buena onda. Tiene el cabello unos cuantos centímetros menos largo que el de Momoko, pero con ondas y es castaño, además de que lo lleva en una trenza, la cual cae por su hombro derecho; sus ojos son color café y el color de su piel es blanca rosasea.

Me voy poniendo un polo verde entallado que deja un hombro al descubierto y un pantalón pitillo negro, unas converse negras con detalles verdes y, como siempre, llevo mi mochila verde con puntitos negros. Lista ya, me despido y me dispongo a ir al centro comercial.

**********D!PPGZ**********

- Hasta que por fin llegas Kaoru – escuché la voz de Momoko. Esta ya no llevaba su cabello, ahora más largo, atado en un gran moño, lo tenía suelto con excepción de dos trencitas a los costados atadas al final con… un moño pequeño cada una. Es que a esta niña le gustan los moños.

- ¡Neee! Ni que fuera tanto tiempo, sólo se tomo… ¡40 minutos! – gritó Myiu, es algo desesperada por la puntualidad… en otras personas, porque ella es la más tardona de la clase.

- Ya cálmense – les dije – y no se quejen, que cuanto les apuesto que Myiu, cuando me llamó, estaba en el carro; Momoko, en su casa recién viendo que ropa se iba a poner y Miyako, bueno ella es la única puntual.

- Exactamente, Kaoru – me dijo dulcemente Miyako, la cual se había dejado crecer el cabello pero aún lo llevaba atado en esas dos curiosas coletas.

- Experiencia – le contesté.

Aún estando con mis amigas, me siento aburrida. Ir de compras es… algo muy rutinario en estos tiempos, así que pues esto no es nada interesante. Y reitero lo dicho: Mi vida es aburrida.

- Bien, primero hay que ir a las tiendas de ropa – dijo Momoko ya volteando en una dirección.

- Nada de eso – la contradijo Myiu – es mejor ir a las tiendas sobre tecnología, quiero una laptop nueva – y emprendió camino en la dirección opuesta.

- Myiu, ya tienes una laptop – razonó Miyako.

- Te equivocas, tengo dos – la corrigió mi queridísima amiga amante de la tecnología.

- Las que sean – espetó la rubia – hay que ir a la tienda de accesorios, quiero nuevos bolsos.

- Miyako, ya tienes un millar de bolsos, ¿para qué más? – dijo Momoko, comenzando una pelea estilo niñas chiquitas.

- Y tú ya tienes demasiada ropa – la retó Myiu, siguiendo el ejemplo que la peli-naranja dio.

Ven, ahora pelean, otra cosa demasiado rutinaria. Las dejaré peleando… no mejor no, me aburriré más.

- ¡Alto! – dije en voz alta – cada una vaya a donde desea ir primero, dentro de una media hora nos reunimos acá mismo y ahí decidimos MADURAMENTE a qué lugar iremos, sin repetir la tienda de ropa, la de tecnología y la de accesorios.

- Perfecto – dijeron las otras tres a coro.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Las chicas se fueron a otras tiendas, y yo me fui a ver a cual entro pues no se me ocurrió alguna hace un par de minutos.

- Hay una nueva tienda de CD's ¿escuchaste de eso? – oí que decían unas chicas escandalosas de un grupo por el que pasé.

- Sí, dicen que hay muchas ofertas y que los CD's son variados ¿hay que ir? – dijo otra.

- Obviamente – terminaron de acordar. Curiosa, las seguí, de todas formas no perdía nada.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Vi un gran letrero que decoraba la parte superior de la tienda frente a la cual se detuvieron el grupo de chicas.

Ahí decía en letras grandes plateadas: _ILove__Music-in_

El nombre me atrae, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de porqué. Entraré para conocer un poco, de repente encuentro algún CD de algún grupo o cantante que me guste y… ¡demonios! Y tengo que ir a buscar a Myiu para que me pague lo que me debe. ¿Cómo no me acordé antes? ¿y cómo pude olvidarme de traer algo más que 10 dólares?

- Buenos días, ¿de qué grupo o cantante vienes a buscar un CD? – me dijo una amable señorita de orbes plateados y cabello de igual color; la placa que tenía en su camiseta decía Bell, supongo que es su nombre. Además, no aparenta ser mayor de edad.

- Hola, de ninguno en especial, sólo venía a ver y… - me quedé en media frase - ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Bueno, acá tenemos un área donde hay reproductores de CD's en la cual podrás escuchar la música de algún CD, el que sea, y podrás ver si te agrada o no – me dijo – y tengo 15 años.

- ¿Te refieres a una especie de… probador de música? – le pregunté - ¿sólo 15 y ya trabajas aquí?

- Sí, algo así – me respondió – No trabajo, únicamente ayudo a mi tía hasta que consiga a más personal, ella es la dueña de esta tienda.

- Gracias por el aviso, allá iré – esbocé con una sonrisa – Que suerte tienes. Hasta en un rato.

- Hasta en un rato. Ah! Cierto, el "probador de música" está acá a la derecha.

- Gracias otra vez.

Bell es agradable.

Me dirigí a esa área especial y encontré un espacio desocupado, justo al lado de un chico de cabellera negra atada en una coleta hacia arriba, con un flequillo que le tapa un ojo, pero por el que queda descubierto se puede distinguir el color verde intenso de sus orbes. Me senté en ese sitio y cogí el reproductor de CD's que estaba al lado, dispuesta a escuchar algún CD de la montaña que está a mis costado, parece cosa de pedido al cliente.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Yo: ¿Quién será el chico que vio Kaoru en el "probador de música"?

Anika: como si con las pistas que diste no lo supieran ¬¬

Yo: No arruines mi diversión! Ah! Cierto: gracias Kevin por la idea, eres un genio xD

Anika: Buen día y suerte en todo.

Yo: Hey! Esa es mi frase! Bueno, comenten porfa.


	2. Siguiendote

Yo: Continuación

Anika: de milagro, esta vez te estás demorando.

Yo: mi razón tiene nombre: colegio u/u

Anika: *suspiro* si, seguro. Bueno, sigamos con la historia.

NOTA: Los personajes de D!PPGZ no me perteneces, sino habría más romance entre los chicos y la chicas, Él sería algo menos afeminado y en el capítulo final Miss Bellum mostraría su rostro.

NOTA2: Chicas 15, chicos 16

**********D!PPGZ**********

(Butch PDV)

Todos los discos que voy "probando" me aburren, no hay música que se acomode a mí. Sinceramente, un asco.

Al momento que voy a coger otro CD, una mano choca con la mía; es la mano de una chica que estaba dispuesta a coger lo mismo que yo. Es muy linda pero eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que intentó.

- Oye, esta pila de CD's es mía – le aclaré. Veamos si se atreve a decirme algo.

- ¿Acaso dice tu nombre? – espetó.

- No, pero yo la escogí, así que… - no me dejó terminar, se paró a buscar sus propios discos.

Así, de pie, puedo notar su figura: busto moderado, cintura fina, caderas voluminosas, una muy buenas piernas… En pocas palabras, tiene cuerpo de modelo.

Después de meditar que CD's escoger, agarró unos diez y regresó a su asiento.

Cogió el reproductor y puso el primer CD de su lista, claro que lo sacó a los 5 segundos. Así hizo con los demás, hasta que llegó al décimo, lo escuchó más atentamente y luego se relajó en el cojín en el cual estaba sentada. Al parecer ese es de su agrado. Me encantaría saber qué tipo de música está escuchando.

- Compraré este – se dijo así misma, solo que después puso una cara de frustración – Myiu tiene mi dinero - ¿quién será Myiu? – por gusto estoy acá, sin dinero no puedo comprar nada.

- ¿Fuiste tan estúpida para venir a una tienda – recalqué esa última palabra – sin traer dinero?

- Ni que te importara – me respondió molesta.

- Yo sabía que la gente como tú solía ser idiota, – me burlé – pero no me imaginaba que llegaran a tanto.

- ¿La gente como yo? – me dijo intrigada.

- Me refería a todas las chicas – respondí mirando a otro lado.

- Baka – susurró, pero fue audible para mí – pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo.

- Tengo nombre – le comuniqué – es Butch.

- Baka, Butch – comenzó a decir – ambos comienzan con B.

- Aja, di lo que quieras – le dije. En ese momento iba a marcharse pero dio media vuelta y sonrió de lado.

- Por cierto, Butch – dijo de manera burlona – soy Kaoru y espero nunca más volverte a ver.

- Ten por seguro que yo espero lo mismo – le mentí, mis pensamientos no eran los mismos. Deseaba verla otra vez, con sólo unos momentos de conversación puedo notar que es diferente a las demás chicas: es ruda, es directa, y a la vez femenina… es alguien con quién podría pasar una vida entera sin aburrirme… no, no Butch, no puedes estar pensando en tonterías como esas. El sueño me debe estar afectando, sí.

Escuché que la puerta se abría y cuando salió, cogí su reproductor y saqué el CD que ahí estaba, lo guardé en el único estuche vació y pude darme cuenta de que era un disco de **Panda.**

La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen. Ojalá conmigo no suceda lo mismo. Sin pensarlo más, la seguí.

Salí del "Probador de música" y vi que ella ya cruzaba la puerta de salida. Aceleré un poco el paso hasta que estuve a unos metros prudentes de ella. Dio la vuelta en un pasillo, siguió de largo y se detuvo frente a una tienda de dulces. Los vio y murmuró algo por lo bajo. De ahí fue de frente y dobló a la derecha, aunque se paró en seco y dio media vuelta; seguro sintió que la seguía. Por suerte me pude esconder en una tienda, hasta que ella siguiera otra vez su camino. Salí de mi escondite y vi que se detuvo en la entrada del Centro Comercial. Estuvo esperando unos cinco minutos cuando vio llegar a tres chicas, cada una de una lado diferente, y sonrió. Una sonrisa a medias.

- Bueno Kaoru, ya estamos aquí como dijiste – comentó una chica de cabello anaranjado.

- Ahora a resolver, maduramente, a donde iremos – dijo otra, de cabello castaño.

- Pues a comer – dijo Kaoru – me muero de hambre.

- Oigan, verdad – acotó la castaña – tengo dinero demás, creo que tenía que…

- Pagarme, sí – la interrumpió mi nueva conocida – así que, apúrate.

- Toma; discúlpame por no dártela antes.

- No hay problema – mencionó Kaoru – pero acuérdate la próxima vez ¿Vale?

- Okay.

- ¿A dónde iremos a comer? – preguntó una chica de dos coletas rubias que hasta ese momento había estado callada.

- A la tienda de dulces – dijo efusivamente la primera chica que habló cuando las cuatro de juntaron.

Si esto fuese un anime, estoy seguro que a la demás le hubiese caído una gota por la nuca.

- Momoko – comenzó a decir la chica de cabello color almendra – tú nunca cambias – completaron las otras, mientras reían.

- Yo acabo de pasar por una tienda de dulces, vamos para allá – dijo la morena.

- Vamos.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Llegaron frente a la tienda en la cual Kaoru se había detenido antes. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana. Pidieron sus dulces y comenzaron a esperar.

Preferí ir otra vez a la tienda de CD's. Cuando llegué volví al sitio donde había estado antes y busqué el disco de antes. Al momento de encontrarlo, le dije a una chica que lo llevaba. Cuando esa loca me vio, sus ojos tomaron forma de corazón y casi sangra por la nariz. Eso es lo malo de que vean a un chico tan irresistible como yo.

- ¿Lo llevas? – me dijo aún con la misma cara que antes. Estúpida, ya le había dicho que sí.

- Sí – contesté secamente.

Se dirigió a la caja y me dijo:

- _Amantes Sunt Amentes__. _Son 16 dólares.

Le di el dinero y me entregó el CD.

Volví a la tienda de dulces y vi que ya estaban pagando la cuenta. Salieron y escuché que Kaoru decía:

- Vamos a la tienda de CD's. Hay uno que quiero comprar.

- Claro – dijo dulcemente la chica rubia.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la tienda? – preguntó… Momoko, sí eso habían dicho antes cuando ella habló.

- _ILoveMusic-in_

_- _¡Nee! Yo no tengo ganas de ir – dijo la chica de cabello castaño, la deudora.

- Myiu, si me hubieses pagado, no volveríamos – le contestó Kaoru.

- Bien bien, vamos – dijo con pesadez Myiu.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Llegaron a la tienda, entraron, Kaoru buscó el disco pero, como es obvio, no lo encontró.

- Hola Bell – le dijo a una de las chicas uniformadas que ahí trabajaban - ¿ya no está el disco de **Panda**?

- Hola Kaoru – le respondió - ¿Cuál de todos?

- Hmm, déjame recordar – comenzó a meditar – _Amantes son Amentes, Amentes sunt Amantes…_

_- Amantes sunt Amentes _ - dijo Bell – déjame ver en el sistema.

La chica de cabello plateado se acercó a la caja y comenzó a buscar en la computadora.

- No, ya no está – le dijo a Kaoru – hace cinco minutos según los registros se lo llevaron.

- … - la pelinegra dio un suspiro, y se le ocurrió preguntar - ¿sabes quién?

Cuando Bell iba a responder entré a la tienda exclamando.

- Yo, nadie más que yo.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Yo: terminó el capítulo.

Anika: dejaste algo se suspenso.

Yo: sí, me pregunto: ¿qué dirá Kaoru?

Anika: eso tú lo decides

Yo: *gota tipo anime* cierto

Anika: Bueno, dejen sus comentarios. Saludos! Inspiración!

Yo: Hey! No otra vez!


	3. Claustrofobia

Yo: está bien, lo sé, me he demorado años en volver a actualizar mi historia; pero mi linda inspiración, Ryo, se tomó unas vacaciones inesperadas.

Anika: Gabriela agradece que le disculpen la demora… la gran demora mejor dicho

Yo: pero es que en verdad no tenía que escribir, cómo continuarla y…

Shion: y mejor les dices que hoy, por ser 24 de Diciembre, 2010 les darás un regalo de navidad con…

Los tres: Tres capítulos de ILoveMusic-in!

Yo: en serio, disculpen la demora.

Anika: pero ahí les va el tercer capítulo!

NOTA: Los personajes de D!PPGZ no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a… mejor dicho, no me pertenecen *gota tipo anime*

NOTA2: Chicas 15, chicos 16

NOTA3: Este capítulo va para **KeViN, JAZZMIN **y **Miki-chan10**. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

**********D!PPGZ**********

(Kaoru PDV)

No, no puede ser él. ¡Le había dicho que no lo quería volver a ver!

─ Recuerdo haberte dicho que no te quería volver a ver ─ le dije.

─ Yo no lo recuerdo ─ me dijo cínicamente, sonriendo de la misma manera.

─ ¿No? Pues tú dijiste que tampoco querías volver a verme ─ le recordé.

─ ¿Cuándo? ─ comenzó a burlarse ─ ¡Ah! Sí, ya lo recuerdo..

─ Entonces, ¿qué demonios haces aquí, en frente mío?

─ Me divierto un poco ─ me respondió ─ Puesto que compré el CD que querías ¿o me equivoco?

─ ¿Te dije lo insoportable que eres?

─ No soy insoportable, soy irresistible ─ se fue acercando ─ acaso no ves que sigues acá, parada conversando conmigo, nena

(Momoko PDV)

¡Ay, no! Esta vez ese chico se metió en problemas; llamar así a Kaoru es catastrófico.

─ ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme así?! ─ comenzó a gritar mi amiga, saliendo de la tienda junto con él.

─ Nadie ─ le contestó el chico ─ yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y con quien quiero.

─ ¿Así? Demuéstralo ─ le ordenó Kaoru.

─ ¿Enserio? ─ dijo el pelinegro ─ bien, tú lo decidiste ─ y en seguida le dio una palmada en el trasero a Kaoru… no creo que salga vivo de esta.

(Kaoru PDV)

¡¿Qué demonios se atrevió a hacer ese baka de…?! ¡Ahhhh! ¡No le quedará ni un hueso en buen estado!

─ ¡Ven acá Butch!

(Butch PDV)

!Oh oh! Ahora no se le ve tan amigable que digamos. Sus ojos verdes me lo demuestran… ¡corran!

─ ¡¿Qué crees que haces, cobarde? ─ me comenzó a gritar.

─ ¡Salvo mi vida! ─ le contesté. No es la primera vez que huyo de una chica, ya que las fans siempre me persiguen… pero es la primera vez que soy perseguido por alguna chica loca que tiene deseos de matarme.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, es que en verdad tiene deseos de matarme, volteé por un pequeño pasadizo, chocando con un montón de gente. Miro hacia atrás para ver si aún me sigue el rastro… ¡Dios, está a solo un metro! Sigo corriendo y boto un montón de cajas a ver si al menos logro detenerla

─ No podrás huir, nadie se atreve a hacerle eso a Kaoru Matsubara y se sale con la suya.

Pues espero ser el primero, aún tengo que seguir vivo, alguien tan guapo y atractivo como yo no puede morir, no al menos sin dejar descendencia.

─ Tendré el gusto de ser el primero.

Doy vuelta a la izquierda, y otra vuelta más hacia el mismo lado y… la perdí **(A/N: Eso crees Butch, eso crees ^^) **perfecto, creo que ya estoy a salvo.

─ Bien, aquí estás ─ ¿por qué, Dios, por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? Ah sí, sí ya me acordé… eso y eso y eso también.

No puedo creer que me pueda seguir el paso, soy el más rápido de toda la cuidad. Tengo que seguir hasta encontrar…¡una puerta! Espero que me lleve a un lugar seguro. La abro y todo está oscuro; además de que el espacio es muy pequeño, no hay ventanas… es un almacén. Bueno, no importa, mejor cierro con seguro la puerta antes de que…

─ Te dije que nadie se salía con la suya, Butch ─ ¡demonios! Me encontró ─ me las pagarás.

Ganaré tiempo ¡sí! Eso haré… vamos Butch piensa… ¡listo!

─ ¿Y qué me harás?

─ Pues… bueno pues…

(Kaoru PDV)

Pensándolo bien no había ideado alguna buena tortura para él.

─ Ryo, ya asegura la puerta del almacén y ven que tenemos que irnos ─ se escuchaba la voz de un hombre tras la puerta.

─ Si Ben, ahora mismo ─ otra voz contestó y… ¡Oh no! No va a hacer lo que creo que hará

¡Clic! ¡Trush! ¡Clic! Nos quedamos…

─ ¡Encerrados! ─ Gritamos los dos a la vez.

─ Esto es tu culpa ─ me recriminó el baka de Butch.

─ ¿Mi culpa? ─ le contesté al grito ─ ¿Quién fue el estúpido que me dio esa palmada en el trasero?

─ ¿Y quién fue la tarada que me comenzó a perseguir por todo el centro comercial? ─ dijo, también gritando ─ aunque no me digas que no te gustó ese pequeño gesto "cariñoso".

─ Cállate ─ le dije; perdón, le ordené.

─ No quiero ─ me respondió ─ ¿algún problema?

─ Sí, tu voz me molesta ─ comencé a decir, algo agitada.

─ ¿Agitada? Tanto correr te hizo mal, no lo soportas ─ se estaba comenzando a burlar, y no tengo ganas de escucharlo ─ así que por fin te cansaste de tanto grito.

─ Cállate, ¿sí? ─ dije sintiendo que me faltaba el aire.

─ ¿No que te ibas a vengar? ─ por todos los cielos, que se calle de una buena vez.

─ No es momento para eso, estamos encerrados ─ casi no sentía mi voz.

─ Fíjate que no lo noté ─ sonrió irónicamente ─ cierto, no me dijiste que me ibas a hacer.

─ ¡Que te calles! ─ me paré pero sentí un fuerte mareo así que me tuve que sostener de la pared.

─ ¿Cansada? ─ se siguió riendo, yo me sentía muy mareada así que me senté en el piso, cerrando los ojos.

─ No estoy cansada ─ me sigue faltando el aire, esto no me puede estar pasando; tenía que quedarme encerrada con este patán ─ es otra cosa.

─ No me mientas.

─ No te estoy mintiendo ─ comencé a sudar frío, tengo miedo, pavor.

─ Deja de actuar, eso no te lo… ─ calló al notar que me estaban dando temblores en todo el cuerpo y que me comenzaba a parar, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta… claro que caí en medio camino ─ ¿qué te pasa?

─ Quiero salir, necesito salir ─ me desesperé ─ abre la maldita puerta.

─ ¿Qué tienes? Tú misma dijiste que estábamos encerrados, no se podrá abrir hasta supongo mañana.

─ Ábrela, por favor ─ mis palpitaciones se aceleraron. Butch se me acercó y me vio a los ojos.

(Butch PDV)

Es terca o es realmente tonta y no comprende.

─ Entiende, no se podrá abrir hasta mañana.

─ Por… por favor á… ábrela ─ estaba tirada en el suelo, así que intenté levantarla mientras decía eso. Quedó en mis brazos y ─ soy… soy claustrofóbica ─ se desmayó.

No puede estar pasando esto.

─ ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Por favor, alguien que me escuche, abran la puerta! ─ esta vez yo era el desesperado. No me caerá totalmente bien; pero aún así es una persona que necesita ayuda ─ ¡Abran!

La recosté en el suelo otra vez ─ todo estará bien ─ le susurré como si me pudiese escuchar. Golpeé la puerta, intentando hacer bulla para ver si alguna persona me escuchaba y pedía ayuda.

(Myiu PDV)

Escucho gritos… piden que abran una puerta.

─ Chicas, estoy oyendo voces ─ dije llorando cómicamente.

─ Myiu, deja eso y vamos a buscar a Kaoru ─ me regañó Momoko.

─ Yo también las escucho ─ habló Miyako ─ vienen de allá ─ dijo señalando un pasadizo.

─ ¿Qué oyes, Miyako? ─ le cuestioné.

─ Abran la puerta, por favor…

─ Alguien que me escuche, abran la puerta ─ continuó Momoko.

─ Pero esa voz ya la escuché antes ─ dije.

─ Sí, era del chico que salió corriendo porque lo perseguía… ─ comenzó a explicar Miyako.

─ ¡Kaoru! ─ gritamos las tres a la vez y fuimos corriendo hacía ese lugar. Vimos una puerta y tratamos de abrirla, pero estaba asegurada.

─ ¿Quién está ahí? ─ pregunté desesperada ─ seas quien seas, ¿estás con Kaoru?

─ ¿Eres quien ella perseguía? ─ cuestionó la rubia.

─ Sí, soy Butch ─ respondió ─ ella está conmigo, pero se desmayó, y si soy quien…

─ ¡¿Qué le hiciste? ─ gritó la peli-naranja.

─ No creo que le haya hecho algo ─ dijo Miyako ─ Kaoru es claustrofóbica.

─ ¿Qué? ─ dijimos Momoko y yo a la vez

─ Eso lo discuten después, tienen que sacar a su amiga de aquí ─ dijo Butch.

─ Pero ¿cómo?

─ No lo sé, en serio, no lo sé ─ dijo Butch ─ solo ayúdenme a sacarla de aquí.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Yo: ahí se acaba el capítulo, ahora esperen al siguiente

Anika: que lo publicará hoy, jeje

Yo: si, bueno, responderé comentarios:

**Primer capítulo**

**KeViN: **jajaja ^^ yo no más vez, soy la única que te da crédito por las ideas xD te disculpo por lo de… ese día

**Segundo capítulo**

**JAZZMIN: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado, claro que lo terminaré! Gracias ^^

**Miki-chan10****: **Muy contenta de que te haya gustado mucho ^^ claro que lo seguiré, no lo pienso dejar… aunque tal vez me demore un poquito xD aparecerán, no te preocupes. Sí, a mí también me encanta, son mi pareja favorita.

Aquí te la dejo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: Conti!

Anika: cuarto capítulo

Yo: ahí les va

NOTA: Los personajes de D!PPGZ no me pertenecen, ni Myiu tampoco, solo los tomé prestados un momento

NOTA2: Chicas 15, chicos 16

**********D!PPGZ**********

(Kaoru PDV)

Me desperté en un cuarto completamente blanco, con olor a hospital, sobre una cama con sabanas totalmente blancas. Pobre la persona que tenga leukofobia y venga a este lugar.

─ Señorita ¿cómo se siente? ─ me preguntó una enfermera vestida de…blanco.

─ Mucho mejor, supongo ─ le contesté ─ ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?

─ ¿No lo recuerda?

─ No muy bien, solo recuerdo que estaba persiguiendo Butch y que nos quedamos encerrados, comencé a gritar y nada más ─ le expliqué porque en serio no recordaba todo.

─ Su novio nos explicó lo que pasó: después de que se encerraron comenzaron a pelear, usted se agitó, sudaba y se sentía mareada; luego de intentar salir y gritar que abrieran la puerta se desmayó. Por cierto, su novio se quedó acompañándola toda la noche ─ explicó… un minuto, ¿dijo novio? No tengo ¿que nos encerramos? Nos encerraron ¿otra vez novio?

Decidí voltear a ver quién era mi "novio" y… ¡vaya sorpresa! Debí de suponer que era ese idiota al escuchar lo que me dijo la enfermera.

─ Los dejo ─ dijo la señorita de blanco y se marchó.

¿Cómo alguien pudo decir que Butch es mi novio? ¡Es algo irónico! Con suerte y nos conocemos… si se le puede decir conocerse a haberse visto un par de veces en un centro comercial y, encima, iniciando una pelea.

─ Seguro le mintió a la enfermera… estúpido ─ susurré.

─ ¿Me hablabas? ─ esa voz tan irritante.

─ No, fíjate ─ contesté con sarcasmo ─ ¿acaso ves a otro estúpido en esta misma habitación?

─ Las locas hablan solas, por eso preguntaba ─ sonrió de medio lado.

─ ¿Por qué le mentiste a la enfermera?

─ ¡No le mentí! Le relaté todo tal y como había pasado.

(Butch PDV)

No le dije nada falso a la enfermera, en serio esta se volvió loca. Mejor me tomo un vaso con agua, tengo la garganta seca.

─ Entonces ¿por qué dijo que somos novios? ─ escupí toda el agua que tenía en la boca al piso al escuchar la última palabra

─ Tú y yo ¿novios?

─ Pues eso dijo ─ le repetí ─ además me explicó que te quedaste acompañándome toda la noche ¿cuál es la razón?

¿Cuál es la razón? Ni yo mismo la sé.

─ Como que aún estoy aquí, esperando tu respuesta ─ es una impaciente.

─ Bueno, eso fue porque yo…

─ ¡Kaoru! ─ salvado por la campana… no, por las locas que tiene como amigas.

─ Myiu, Momoko, hola ─ dijo con una sonrisa ─ ¿Y Miyako?

─ Bien, creo que yo aquí sobro ─ empecé a decir dirigiéndome a la puerta.

─ ¡Butch! Antes que nada, gracias ─ comenzó Myiu ─ Y otra cosa más: afuera hay dos chicos que te esperan, uno con cabello naranja y otro rubio.

─ Muchas gracias, Myiu ─ mis hermanos, ¿cómo se enteraron de que estaba acá?

─ ¿Sabía mi nombre? ─ indagó.

─ Bueno sí, pero es una larga historia, además ya tengo que irme ─ abrí la puerta y al cruzar el lumbral me quedé cara a cara con mi hermano mayor.

(Kaoru PDV)

─ Ejem, pregunté por Miyako ─ les recordé que aún estaba ahí.

─ Lo siento Kaoru, me distraje ─ se excusó Myiu ─ no pudo venir.

─ Pero te mandó esto ─ Momoko me extendió una caja de chocolates al decir eso.

─ Qué milagro que no te los comiste, Momoko ─ reí ante mi propio comentario; pero me preocupa que Miyako no haya podido venir, es muy raro.

─ ¡Hey! Prohibido burlarse ─ hizo un pequeño puchero ─ cambiando de tema, este cuarto está pintado de un blanco enfermizo.

─ Lo sé, ya me quiero ir ─ acoté ─ fue un simple desmayo debido a la claustrofobia.

─ Un desmayo de 12 horas no es simple ─ me corrigió Myiu mientras la orbes rosas asentía… esperen...

─ ¡¿12 horas?! ─ grité.

─ Ay si ya, pero no nos grites ─ se quejó Momoko.

─ Disculpen, pero me sorprendió.

─ Por eso Butch pasó toda la noche contigo ─ sonrió la de cabello marrón ─ muy raro para alguien que ni conoce ─ su mirada se tornó pervertida.

─ ¿Qué insinúas?¿que se enamoró de mí? ─ esto es para reírme a carcajadas y no lo pude evitar ─ lo conocí a penas ayer.

─ ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista? ─ mi amiga de cabellos naranjas siempre se ilusiona con estos temas ─ existe, yo lo sé.

─ Pues de que existe, existe... creo ─ razoné ─ pero por la forma burlona con la que me trató mientras estábamos encerrados, puedo deducir que no es amor a primera vista.

─ Es que tu eres diferente, Kaoru, y tal vez no es amor, pero se sentirá atraído, quiere acercarse ─ pronunció una voz muy dulce que había entrado recién a la habitación.

─ Te tardaste Miyako ─ dije ─ y gracias por los chocolates y por lo de diferente.

─ Dice la verdad ─ la apoyaron Momoko y Myiu.

─ Suponiendo que sí se quiere acercar a mí ─ empecé a decir ─ ¿cómo probarlo?

─ Yo sé como ─ Miyako caminó hacia la cama, en la cual yo estaba recostada, y se sentó a sus orillas ─ él mismo me lo dijo.

_OoO FlashBack OoO_

_(Miyako PDV)_

─ _¿Dónde se metió Kaoru? ─ pregunté_

_─ No lo sé ─ dijo Momoko, respirando rápido por la agitación ─ ella y ese pelinegro corren muy rápido._

_Myiu también se sentía exhausta. Aunque corrimos detrás de ellos no pudimos ni si quiera alcanzarlos. De repente escuchamos unos gritos de ayuda._

_─ Yo no conozco esa voz ─ dijo la castaña._

_─ Si... creo que es de ese chico..._

_Y las tres nos dimos cuenta de que Kaoru debía de estar en problemas. Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar de los gritos y nos encontramos cara a cara con una puerta cerrada._

_─ ¿Eres quién Kaoru quería matar? ─ indagó Myiu_

_─ Si ─ escuchamos en respuesta ─ soy Butch. Kaoru se ha desmayado y..._

_─ ¿Qué le hiciste? ─ saltó Momoko_

_─ Nada, solo pasó y..._

_─ Ella es claustofóbica ─ aclaré y las otras me quedaron mirando extrañadas, pero no les hice caso, eso ahora no era importante._

_─ Ayúdenme a sacarla de aquí ─ __dijo Butch preocupado._

─ _No hay problema, sólo es un candado ─ __dije, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa._

─ _¡¿Sólo es un candado?! Miyako, te has vuelto loca ─ __gritó desesperadamente Momoko._

─ _Myiu, dame uno de esos ganchos negros delgados ─ __dije._

─ _No tengo uno en este instante, Miyako ─ __perfecto ─ __iré a comprar, espérenme ¿ok?_

─ _Momoko, acompáñala por favor, no queremos que se pierda ─ __mi amiga asintió, y ambas se fueron a buscar dichoso ganchito __**(A/N: esos ganchitos negros delgaditos :D)**_

─ _¿Sabes cómo abrir un candado con un simple gancho? ─ __me cuestionó el chico._

─ _Adquirí práctica de pequeña, cuando jugaba con mis primos ─ __le expliqué comenzando a recordar __primero nos encerrábamos y teníamos que abrir la puerta con un ganchito; y luego abrir un cofre cerrado con un candado._

─ _Juegos de niño chiquito, así uno aprende.__  
_

─ _Sí, estás en lo cierto ─ __sonreí ─ __¿qué le ves a Kaoru?_

─ _¿Ah? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? _

─ _jaja… ella es bonita, lo sé; pero no te fijaste en eso… ¿en qué?_

─ _Y sigo sin entenderte._

─ _No te estuvieses preocupando tanto si no te importara por alguna razón en especial._

─ _Es un ser humano ¿no?_

─ _No intentes engañarme, te atrae de alguna forma a pesar de que no la conoces bien_

─ _Es diferente… diferente a todas con las que me he cruzado, es directa y tiene un carácter fuerte, también es decidida por lo que he llegado a notar… las demás siempre son aburridas, hostigadoras y monótonas, y hasta ahora no veo a alguna que se dé cuenta cuando la sigo, ja._

─ _Sí, Kaoru es especial. Pero respóndeme, ¿te atrae al menos?_

─ _¿Tú te das cuenta de todo o me parece? ─ __reímos juntos ─ no estoy seguro, pero creo que sí, que me..._

─ _Miyako, acá está el gancho ─ __llegó Myiu corriendo y… tropezón ¡__Ouch! _

─ _¿A dónde voló el gancho?  
_

─ _Toma, aquí está ─ __Momoko me lo dio y en un par de minutos se oyó un ¡clic! Adiós candado._

─ _Gracias ─ __me dijo Butch cargando a Kaoru en brazos… ya lo demás es historia_

_OoO Fin de FlashBack OoO_

(Kaoru PDV)

─ Ya sabía que algo no era normal con él ─ expresé ─ es diferente: un idiota pero por lo visto tiene sentimientos ─ sonreí.

─ Alguien más está comenzando a sentir atracción ─ Myiu suele ser así de fastidiosa cuando quiere… es decir, siempre.

─ Ya cállate y pregunta en qué momento me largo ─ dije algo malhumorada.

─ Voy yo ─ se ofreció Momoko y salió de la habitación.

(Momoko PDV)

Me ofrecí a ir a preguntar ya que me estaba muriendo de calor allá dentro. Salí y…

─ Brick…

**********D!PPGZ**********

Yo: muajajaja, seré mala… ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo pro lo publicaré… el 25!

Anika: Entiéndanla… tiene algo llamado Locura… así con L mayúscula

Yo: sí! Lalala, ya está bueno, ya está bueno… hasta mañana con el próximo capítulo… no me maten! Si se los daré… mañana!

Anika: intencionalmente… quiere que sufran xD

Yo: no es eso, aún no me alisto para navidad y ya es tarde… nos vemos mañana!

Anika: no le crean xD


	5. Chapter 5

Yo: el quinto capítulo (:

Anika: vamos, vamos… dejemos de hablar, manda las notas y presenta

Yo: Ay ya… ¿desde cuándo tan amargada? Bueno, ahí les va…

NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes de D!PPGZ me pertenece, Myiu tampoco (la tomé prestada de Kevin… no creo devolvérsela xD)

NOTA2: Chicas 15, chicos 16

**********D!PPGZ**********

(Brick PDV)

─ Butch ¿por qué rayos pasaste aquí la noche entera? ─ le reclamé a mi hermano de orbes verdes ─ nada te costaba avisar.

─ No me entenderían ─ nos retó ─ ni siquiera se tomarían el trabajo de hacerlo.

─ Somos tus hermanos imbécil ─ habló Boomer, el cual ha cambiado desde que una maldita le rompió el corazón: se volvió huraño, descortés y trata con total asco a las mujeres ─ nos preocupas.

─ Anda a… ─ algo interrumpió Butch.

─ Brick… ─ esa voz otra vez… no puede ser.

─ Seguiremos hablando más tarde en casa, váyanse ─ les ordené a mis hermanos.

─ ¿Y tú?¿Qué piensas hacer? ─ preguntó el moreno.

─ Son mis asuntos ─ la mirada que les dirigí los obligó a irse.

Volteé con la intención de hablar con la dueña de la voz, pero había desaparecido… exactamente igual como aquel día. No tengo otra alternativa más que ir a buscarla.

(Momoko PDV)

No es posible que me haya encontrado con él, justo en este lugar. Cuando entré con Myiu no logré reconocerlo, ni siquiera cuando pasamos a su costado y le dijeron que estaban esperando a Butch.

Aún puedo recordar ese espantoso día. No Momoko, saca esos recuerdos pesados de tu mente y anda por lo que Kaoru te pidió.

Llegue a la recepción y hablé con la enfermera, informándome de que en ese mismo instante Kaoru ya se podía ir. Se pondrá feliz.

(Brick PDV)

¿A dónde demonios se fue? Es tan escurridiza cuando se lo propone.

─ ¿Se te perdió algo, bobo? ─ esa forma de decir bobo…

─ ¡Brad!

─ Veo que aún me recuerdas ─ es un idiota, como olvidarlo.

─ ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ─ lo interrogué.

─ Eres Brick, por eso ─ me contestó.

─ Ya lo sé ─ conteste secamente ─ pero no soy Brad, el de cabello y ojos marrones, con tez pálida que para con una y otra mujer

─ Ya ni creas, cambié en ese último aspecto ─ increíble ─ ahora ando con tres a la vez ─ ¿dije que es un idiota? ─ pero… ¿qué se te perdió?

─ Momoko ─ abrió los ojos como platos.

─ ¿La volviste a ver?

─ No, fíjate, solo fue una maldita alucinación ─ reitero lo que dije… idiota ─ claro que la volví a ver…

─ Pero volvió a desaparecer ¿estoy en lo correcto?

─ Sí que lo estás.

─ Por ella cambiaste bastante ─ Brad sabe todo sobre mí, casi tanto como mis hermanos.

─ Deja de repetirlo ─ mascullé ─ no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

─ Ya, está bien; pero por lo visto aún tienes ese mendigo carácter arrogante, aunque con los amigos siempre fuiste tu mismo, ja ja.

─ Cállate, que eso lo sé de sobra; tengo dos molestos hermanos que me lo recuerdan.

─ Uno de los cuales cambió mucho… ya no es el niño bueno y tierno ¿no?

─ Mujeres ¿Qué otra estupidez?

─ Bipolar ─ maldito hijo de… ─ hace un rato estabas bien.

─ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te dije?

─ Te desquitas con las mujeres puesto que por una perdiste al amor de tu vida ─ que se…

─ Jódete y deja de decir cursilería ─ le advertí.

─ Ya déjalo así… tú te entiendes ─ a veces no me entiendo; pero a Brad tampoco ─ vamos a tu casa.

─ Que más da, Momoko no va a aparecer ─ desistí de buscarla desde que la perdí de vista… ven, ni yo me entiendo ─ pero escucharás una pequeña charla familiar

─ ¡Qué rayos! ─ creo que sabe lo que una pequeña charla familiar significa ─ te timbro uno de estos día y así hablamos mejor… charla familiar, sí ya me la creí. No más no vayan a destruir la casa.

─ Lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz.

─ Baja los humos, que a mí me hablas bonito.

─ Nos vemos otro día ¿sí?

─ Mejor, cuando tengas la cabeza fría.

─ No te ilusiones entonces.

─ Ya vete de una vez a la Tercera Guerra Mundial… digo a tu charla familiar.

Brad es así: descontrolado e idiota; pero siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Nos conocimos cuando eramos pequeños. Él, mis hermanos y yo íbamos juntos a todos lados hasta que se mudó. Es bueno volverlo a ver.

(Butch PDV)

─ Espero que Brick llegue ya, estoy más que aburrido de esperarlo ─ me estaba comenzando a hartar.

─ Por ti es que estamos así ─ dijo el pequeño mocoso rubio que tengo como hermano.

─ ¿Por mí? Pues te informo que Brick no se veía muy contento contigo tampoco.

─ Al demonio con Brick… lo que me pase no les incumbe.

─ Entonces sí te pasó algo, nenita.

─ Ya cara… ─ fue interrumpido.

─ Paren de pelear y escúchenme ─ Brick entró a la casa por la puerta trasera, que daba a la cocina, justo donde Boomer y yo hablábamos como "gente civilizada" ─ ¿qué rayos les ocurre a los dos? Uno no avisa que dormirá en el hospital y el otro llega con una gran hora de retraso a la entrevista de la escuela.

─ Yo me quedé en el hospital porque hubo un imprevisto y alguien se desmayó y… ─ odio cuando alguien me interrumpe.

─ ¿Conocías acaso a esa persona? ─ preguntó Brick.

─ Es una chica que conocí ayer en el centro comercial y se desmayó en mis brazos ¿querías que la deje tirada? ─ comenté.

─ Habla sobre como la conociste y qué diablos hiciste para que se desmaye ─ me mandó mi hermano mayor, así que tuve que comenzar a relatar la historia... toda la historia.**  
**

─ ¿Así que conoces a una sucia mujer y ya te atrae? ─ Boomer me miraba con furia, como si yo tuviese la culpa de lo que a él le pasó hace tiempo.

─ No la llames sucia que no sabes cómo es ─ le ordené.

─ Tienes derecho a enamorarte ─ me apoyó, milagrosamente, Brick ─ pero debiste avisar, inepto.

─ ¿Quién dijo que me enamoré? ─ hubiese omitido en el relato la parte cursi.

─ Pues la rubia con la que hablaste ─ gritó Boomer; hoy si que no estaba de humor ─ y antes de que alguien ─ mirando a Brick ─ pregunte por qué llegué tarde a esa entrevista… fue porque tuve un desastroso problema con una rubia distraída.

─ Explícate ─ le dijo el orbes rojos al orbes azules… y este comenzó a relatar.

_OoO FlashBack OoO_

_(Boomer PDV)_

_Estúpida escuela, estúpida entrevista, estúpido Brick ¿por qué tenemos que estudiar otra vez? Ya está bueno que hayamos jalado varios cursos en nuestro último año de escuela pero no es para tanto… por algo es él el amargado_

_¡Mierda! Si llego con retraso será el…_

─ _¡__Ocuh! __ ─ una voz femenina, era de suponerse; ellas siempre torpes ─__ discúlpeme._

─ _¡Fíjate por dónde vas! _─ _le grité._

─ _No sea así de grosero _─ _la del grito fue ella… como dice el dicho: mientras más rubias, más tontas __**(A/N: Dicho inventado por Boomer… aunque él sea rubio xD) **_

─ _Jóvenes, deténganse ahí _─ _una voz de hombre nos obligó a hacer eso _─ _¿cómo se atreven a ir sin pagar?_

_Me explico: estaba en una tienda de ropa y quise "comprar" una camiseta que vi ahí… la metí en la mochila que llevaba y al tropezarme con esta chica, que estaba recién queriendo entrar, la mochila pasó casualmente por esas cosas que suenan si te llevas algo robado… y ya saben que más pasó._

─ _Yo no robé nada señor _─ _intentó explicar la chica, pero el guardia replicó.  
_

─ _Estaba con el ladrón, así que la hace cómplice _─ _creo que el tipo no vio que chocamos y toda la nota. Nos llevó donde una señora que se hacía llamar la gerente y nos dio un discurso de una hora completa sobre no robar y no ser cómplice y todo eso… al final llegaré tarde y todo por esta chica molesta que se chocó conmigo_

_OoO Fin del FlashBack OoO_

─ No es culpa de la chica ─ comenzó a decir Butch ─ ambos chocaron, también tu tuviste que ver en eso.

─ Además, no debiste de intentar robar… solo ─ dijo Brick ─ eso lo hacemos los tres, en equipo.

─ No la conocen y la defienden, y yo que soy su hermano salgo culpable ¿no? ─ estaba enojado ─ ¡púdranse! ─ grité y me fui a mi habitación.

(Brick PDV)

─ Boomer se molesta solo por niñerías… no creo que aún no pueda superar lo que le pasó ─ comenté con mi hermano, que aún seguía conmigo.

─ Tú tampoco ─ se burló él.

─ Yo al menos trato de solucionar el problema, no me pongo totalmente histérico.

─ Creo que ahí tienes razón… pero entiende que lo de él fue más duro que lo tuyo.

─ Sí, lo que le pasó fue desastroso…

**********D!PPGZ**********

Yo: Tarán! Se acabó… lo que le pasó a Boomer se sabrá en el próximo capítulo y como Brick conoce a Momoko en el séptimo!

Anika: Hasta luego! Agradecemos reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo: Ryo volvió de Baltimore :D

Ryo: me hiciste volver ¬¬

Yo: jeje ^^U

Ryo: estaba pasándola tan bien, y justamente se te ocurre hacer eso

Yo: es que en el carro pusieron una emisora "x" y pasó la canción A veces quiero llorar - Aventura… y era necesario que volvieras

NOTA: Las chicas no me pertenecen, sino sería muy feliz

NOTA2: Chicas 15, chicos 16

NOTA3: Muchas gracias a **OFIXD, Ale-chan227, GhostWishper, Miki-chan10, xXxCristi, Ivaaazz0999 **y a **Amy c. A. c. N ** por dejar un review y a todos muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

NOTA4: Este capítulo va especialmente para **GhostWishper, **a la que prometí actualizar hace más de un mes

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lime, palabra inapropiadas

**********D!PPGZ**********

_(Brick PDV)_

_- Boomer se molesta solo por niñerías… no creo que aún pueda superar lo que le pasó - comenté con mi hermano, que aún seguía conmigo._

_- Tú tampoco - se burló él._

_- Yo al menos trato de solucionar el problema, no me pongo totalmente histérico._

_- Creo que ahí tienes razón… pero entiende que lo de él fue más duro que lo tuyo._

_- Sí, lo que le pasó fue desastroso…_

**********D!PPGZ**********

(Un año atrás)

Boomer tenía impresa una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hoy iba a verla, iba a bailar con ella y luego iban a ir a casa de él… esa iba a ser la mejor noche.

La había conocido en una reunión a la que fue con sus hermanos. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido strapples negro, algo corto que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, adornadas al final con un par de tacos plateados. Su cabello pantera ondeaba con la ligera brisa del lugar.

Su belleza lo había impactado, pero su timidez hacia los temas románticos lo dominaba.

Aún así ella también se había fijado en él y se le había acercado con una copa de vino en cada mano.

─ ¿Un trago? ─ le había ofrecido, y él solo atinó asentir y alzar la mano ─ ¿vamos? ─ su mirada estaba fija en el centro de la sala, quería que él, precisamente él, entre todos los chicos de la fiesta, bailará con ella.

─ Cla… claro ─ se maldijo internamente por tartamudear pero siguió a la chica y comenzaron a bailar…

Esa reunión sería inolvidable, y estaba seguro que es noche también lo sería.

Llegó al frente de la puerta de su casa y tocó el timbre. Casi enseguida ella salió, con una falda negra que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, un polo tirantes blanco y unos zapatos de taco negros.

─ Te ves preciosa ─ le comentó.

─ Solo para ti, Boom ─ y seductoramente le sonrió. Ella tenía 16 años, él creía que aún no los presentaba.

Se fueron a un club no muy concurrido, pues querían adueñarse de la pista. O eso había creído él.

Entraron y se dirigieron a la barra. Ella pidió agua, Boomer sonrió y pidió lo mismo.

Ella dejó caer su cartera y todo el contenido quedó disperso. Él, como todo un caballero, decidió recoger todo. Cuando esta vio el vaso descuidado, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, le echó una pequeña pastillita que se disolvió, y en pocos segundos no había noticias de esta.

Boomer le entregó la cartera y le preguntó.

─ ¿Bailamos ya?

─ No pedimos las aguas por gusto, Boom ─ lo miró a los ojos ─ tomémoslas y… a bailar.

Y eso hicieron.

Se la pasaron en grande la hora completa que estuvieron ahí, aunque él se sentía un poco extraño.

Se dirigieron a la casa que este compartía con sus hermanos y la encontraron vacía. Se sentaron en el sillón frente al televisor y el rubio intentó tomar el control. La morena se lo impidió, susurrándole en el oído.

─ ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos la televisión para otro momento? ─ rió ─ Tengo otros planes.

El chico la miró y ella señaló su bolso. Él no había visto nada cuando recogió las cosas pero debió de haber imaginado que no lo había notado o que ya lo había olvidado. Le daba vueltas la cabeza.

─ Vamos, busca ─ sugirió ella y él fue muy obediente. En un bolsillo pequeño encontró lo que ella quería que encontrara… un preservativo.

Ella lo siguió provocando mientras él intentaba salir de su estado de shock. Todos sabemos que es un Him, solo que aún sigue siendo el más tierno e inocente de los tres.

Las insinuaciones de Isabella, como se hacía llamar, comenzaban a surtir efecto, con un poco de ayuda de la droga. Sí, Boomer había sido drogado.

Minutos después él estaba encima de ella, mientras esta gemía. En su estado no había notado que Isa ya no era virgen.

Minutos después, al instante en que la puerta se habría, un golpe seco se escuchaba.

El rubio había quedado inconsciente y ella lo había empujado. Su plan había sido usarlo para llegar a Butch, su verdadero objetivo. Iba a fingir haber sido ultrajada y hacer que la confianza entre los Him se destruyera. Se haría la víctima y terminaría con el de orbes verdes. Ese había sido su plan; sin embargo, había fallado.

¿Por qué?

Porque la confianza de los hermanos era indestructible y ver a Boomer inconsciente en el piso hacía que los otros dos se concentraran en hacer pagar a la pelinegra.

Aún así, decidió seguir con su teatro.

─ Brick, Butch ─ comenzó ─ Boomer… él ─ y por sus mejillas se resbalaron dos lágrimas.

─ Vete ─ un susurro casi inaudible de parte de Brick.

─ Pero yo… él me.

─ Dijo que te vayas ─ Butch no la miraba, aunque la forma de decirlo había sido no fría, sino gélida, tanto que se sentía escalofríos al recordarla.0

─ Me violó ─ gritó.

─ Que te vayas, perra ─ Brick no iba a poder controlar su furia por más tiempo, ella lo sabía, así que se fue, había fracasado.

Horas después Boomer recobró la conciencia, estaba en un hospital. No recordaba casi nada, solo que había ido al club con Isabella y que…

─ Isabella ─ la llamó, pero en lugar de ella entraron sus hermanos ─ ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué me pasó?

─ Donde está, pues probablemente en su casa; si está bien, no, debe de estar devastada, falló en su plan; que te pasó… fuiste drogado.

─ ¿Drogado? ─ el rostro de Boomer mostraba confusión, pero, poco a poco, con un flasheo de imágenes, comenzó a recordar.

Isabella lo había engañado. Tal vez y lo había…

─ La zorra esa solo quería algo y tú se lo podías dar ─ le explicó Brick ─ lo siento Boomer.

El de orbes azules miraba a la nada. Había sido usado, usado por la persona de la que se llegó a enamorar… usado.

─ ¿Qué quería? ─ su voz sonaba apagada.

─ No lo sabemos ─ le dijo el de ojos sangre.

─ Ustedes lo saben, díganmelo.

─ Ella quería llegar a mí, quería popularidad y tener una "reputación" diferente a la de prostituta ─ en la cabeza de Boomer no podían caber esas palabras.

─ No enteramos hoy ─ comenzó Brick ─ unas tipas vinieron a buscar a Butch con le cuento de que tú ─ fijó la vista en Boomer ─ habías violado a Isabella, nosotros les gritamos y una de ella calló en pánico y confesó todo.

─ Deseo estar solo ─ Butch fue el primero en irse, no quería tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de su hermano y sentirse más culpable de lo que ya era. Si solo se hubiese dado cuenta antes, unas horas antes..

Brick, antes de irse, pronunció estas palabras.

─ No es culpa tuya.

Y la puerta se cerró.

─ No, no es mi culpa, es culpa de ella, de ellas, de las mujeres ─ sentenció ─ las odio a todas ─ y así Boomer, con sus 15 años, había decidido que odiaba a todas las mujeres y que nunca iba a perdonar a esa que le quitó toda su inocencia… y su felicidad.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Kaoru se encontraba en la casa de Miyako, junto con Momoko y Myiu. Ya había salido del hospital de un tono tan… blanco. ¡Unos minutos más ahí y se volvería leukofóbica!

─ Nunca nos contaste que eras claustrofóbica ─ dijo Myiu haciendo un puchero.

─ Nadie, solo Miyako, lo sabía… hasta ayer ─ respondió la oji-verde.

─ ¿Pero por qué? ¿No confiabas en nosotras, Momoko y yo?

─ No es eso, solo había pensado que era mejor no preocuparlas, cuando Miyako se enteró por pura casualidad pegó el grito al cielo ─ respondió.

─ Era preocupante, entiéndeme ─ se defendió la rubia.

La chica de cabello naranja estaba muy callada y sus amigas no lo pasaron por alto… siempre era ella quien preguntaba primero.

─ Momoko, ¿qué sucede? ─ cuestionó la castaña.

─ Ah… no, nada, estoy bien ─ la sonrisa que sus labios formaron era una sonrisa triste y además sus ojos no mostraban brillo.

─ No, no te atrevas a mentirnos ─ comenzó Kaoru y recibió una cuantas miradas ─ si ya sé que yo no soy un buen ejemplo a seguir sobre eso pero estamos hablando de ti, dinos ya que pasó.

─ Me encontré de nuevo a Brick, en el hospital.

Brick, ese era el problema… Brick

**********D!PPGZ**********

Yo: wii ^^ por fin actualizé!

Ryo: ¿Ya puedo volver a Baltimore?

Yo: NO! Te vas y te desheredo

Ryo: hoy viste demasiadas novelas

Yo: Shh, cállate y ayúdame a responder reviews :D

**OFIXD: **Muchas gracias (: qué bueno que te parezca así

**Ale-chan227: **Gracias :D ya te dejé la continuación

**GhostWishper: **Muchas gracias (: sí, lo sé, es muy raro verlo actuar así, tan huraño y arisco… siempre el chico tierno pero… no! Jojo Lo de Brick y Momoko está hasta el próximo capítulo ^^ Mas bien lo siento, hace como un mes que te había prometido continuarlo… pero más vale tarde que nunca, espero .-.

**Miki-chan10: **Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ (Ryo: no te preocupes, a veces ni la autora pasa a actualizarlos -.-) jejeje, aviso para que se preparen, wii. Pues recién hoy, casi después de tres meses que actualizo D: De nada ^^

P.D.: Los chicos agradecen tus saludos y te mandan saludos también ^^

**xXxCristi: **La puntualidad es algo rara :D Que bueno! Es mi pareja favorita. Sí, a mi me entristece T_T ahora ya lo sabes ^^ siempre serán para mi los chicos malos… pero muy lindos :D Sayo!

**Ivaaazz0999: **Jojojo, ya la seguí y trataré de seguirla más seguido para que la sigas siguiendo xD Me pone muy feliz eso ^^ Gracias!... igualmente, pero muy muy muy atrasado ^^

**Ammy c. A. c. N: **No te preocupes (Ryo: a veces Bruzzxa se olvida también de comentar xD Yo: ¬¬') Lo de Boomer fue feito, y Brick y Momoko se conocen desde que estaban en… chan chan chan chan ^^ Ya tienes la conti y tendrás lo demás pronto. Feliz año nuevo… muy pero muy pero muy atrasado .-.

**Ale-chan227: **Gracias! No te preocupes, la seguiré lo más pronto que pueda ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Yo: Está bien, está bien, esta vez no tengo cara para pedir disculpas por la demora

Ryo: Cara tienes…

Yo: Cállate ¬¬ ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí! Sé que seguro querrán matarme…

Ryo: Y eso quieren

Yo: ¬¬ Porque me he demorado no sé ya cuanto para actualizar la historia…

Ryo: 2 meses y 24 días

Yo: No era necesario que los contaras pero… ¡en verdad lo siento!

Ryo: No que no…

Yo: ¡Que te calles! Bueno, mil disculpas y va en serio, no tengo excusas para justificar la demora

Ryo: y bla bla bla

Yo: Sí, eso… Bien, sin más preámbulos aquí el séptimo capítulo de **ILoveMusic in**

Ryo: Nos vemos abajo! Ahí responderá reviews

NOTA: Las chicas no me pertenecen, si fuese así… ni se lo imaginan

NOTA2: Chicas 15, chicos 16

NOTA3: Muchas gracias a **Princess By Poetry****, GabiiixD, Lady-Of-The-Death, Sissie131, Ammy c. A. c. N**y a ** OFIXD** por dejar un review y a todos muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

NOTA4: Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a **Princess By Poetry, **a quién prometí el capítulo para hace mucho. Mil disculpas.

**********D!PPGZ**********

_Kaoru se encontraba en la casa de Miyako, junto con Momoko y Myiu. Ya había salido del hospital de un tono tan… blanco. ¡Unos minutos más ahí y se volvería leukofóbica!_

_─ Nunca nos contaste que eras claustrofóbica ─ dijo Myiu haciendo un puchero._

_─ Nadie, solo Miyako, lo sabía… hasta ayer ─ respondió la oji-verde._

_─ ¿Pero por qué? ¿No confiabas en nosotras, Momoko y yo?  
_

_─ No es eso, solo había pensado que era mejor no preocuparlas, cuando Miyako se enteró por pura casualidad pegó el grito al cielo ─ respondió._

_─ Era preocupante, entiéndeme ─ se defendió la rubia._

_La chica de cabello naranja estaba muy callada y sus amigas no lo pasaron por alto… siempre era ella quien preguntaba primero._

_─ Momoko, ¿qué sucede? ─ cuestionó la castaña._

_─ Ah… no, nada, estoy bien ─ la sonrisa que sus labios formaron era una sonrisa triste y además sus ojos no mostraban brillo._

_─ No, no te atrevas a mentirnos ─ comenzó Kaoru y recibió una cuantas miradas ─ si ya sé que yo no soy un buen ejemplo a seguir sobre eso pero estamos hablando de ti, dinos ya que pasó.  
_

_─ Me encontré de nuevo a Brick, en el hospital._

_Brick, ese era el problema… Brick_

**********D!PPGZ**********

Se escuchó el azotar de la puerta y una chica de cabello negro salió de la casa de su mejor amiga. Estaba furiosa, y eso le quedaba corto, furiosísima es mejor calificativo.

─ Brick ─ ese nombre la ponía furiosa ─ Brick ─ volvió a repetir.

─ Kaoru ─ reconocería esa voz donde fuese que la escuchara.

─ Contigo quería hablar ─ dijo ella ─ ¿por qué diablos sigues atormentando a Momoko?

─ Yo no le hago nada ─ se defendió el chico de la mirada rojiza ─ solo deseo explicarle que fue lo que sucedió ese día.

─ Yo lo vi y lo tengo muy claro ─ espetó Kaoru ─ la engañabas con esa… esa… ¡con Himeko!

─ No fue así, déjame explicártelo al menos.

─ No hay nada que explicar ─ gritó ella ─ te vimos besando a Himeko en el parque.

─ Yo no la besé ─ dijo cortante ─ fue ella quien se me abalanzó.

─ ¿Y quieres que te crea?

─ No, solo quiero que Momoko me crea.

─ Pues simplemente no lo hará, no después de eso ─ zanjó Kaoru y dándose media vuelta emprendió camino hacia algún lado que la haga olvidarse de ese momento.

Caminó, llego al parque y le dio toda la vuelta; notó el árbol de cerezos, su árbol de cerezos y dirigió sus pasos hacia este sentándose recostada en él al llegar. Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás y se dispuso a descansar, le vendría bien una siesta. Como lo solía hacer de niña empezó a contar ovejitas…

─ Una ovejita, dos ovejitas, tres ovejitas… ─ murmuraba e iba sintiendo como Morfeo la acarreaba en sus brazos.

─ No creo que estés ya para contar ovejitas.

¿O es que su sueño empezaba a volverse pesadilla o escuchó la voz de Butch?

─ Te estoy hablando, claustrofóbica ─ dijo con sorna.

─ No vuelvas a llamarme así en ese tono ─ una mano de Kaoru cogió la muñeca del chico que estaba muy cerca a su rostro y la apretaba.

─ Si sigues así poco a poco me destrozarás la muñeca, nena ─ tal vez no debió de pronunciar esa última palabra pues el agarre se hizo más fuerte.

─ Repítelo y te costará caro ─ no soltaba el enganche y sus orbes verdes demostraban ganas de fulminar al chico frente suyo.

─ Duele ¿sabías? ─ pero en el rostro de Butch no se mostraban indicios de dolor ni en su voz denotaba queja.

─ Lo sé ─ una sonrisa de medio lado se impregnó en el rostro de Kaoru.

─ Entonces ¿por qué lo sigues haciendo?

─ Costumbre.

─ ¿A cuántos más le haces esto?

─ A todos los que me fastidian el día ─ y lo soltó.

─ La dejaste roja ─ dijo el poseedor de orbes verdes mirando su muñeca y sí que estaba roja, pero como antes ningún indicio de dolor.

─ Era de esperarse ─ le contestó ella y se levantó, deseosa de volver a casa de Miyako.

─ Un momento ─ Butch cogió del hombro de Kaoru y la giró para que quedaran frente a frente ─ me debes.

─ ¿Qué yo te qué? ¿Por qué?

─ Casi me fracturas la muñeca ¿y tienes el descaro de preguntar por qué? ─ teatro, puro teatro. Butch debería trabajar en telenovelas.

─ Tu culpa, Baka ─ Kaoru intentó zafarse.

─ No te irás hasta que me pagues.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?

─ No ─ una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en el rostro del chico ─ quiero que accedas a que te invite al parque de diversiones.

─ ¿Sólo eso? ¿Es en serio? ─ Kaoru estaba más que confundida, aunque si lo pensaba mejor tenía ganas de ir al parque de diversiones, hace tiempo que no pasaba por ahí.

─ Sí, solo eso y hablo en serio.

─ Bien, acepto la invitación pero... ─ tenía que estar segura de que no volvería a pasarle lo mismo que en el centro comercial.

─ ¿Me vas a poner condiciones cuando eres tú la que me debe?

─ Pero ─ siguió con tanta normalidad aparentando que no hubo interrupciones ─ no a la Rueda de la Fortuna.

─ Espera, ¿crees que te voy a llevar al parque de diversiones de acá a unas cuadras?

─ ¿Y a qué otro?

─ Nena ¿de verdad sales a la calle?

Estaba presa de la consternación que no hizo caso al sobrenombre que le puso Butch.

─ ¿De qué parque de diversiones me hablas?

─ Del que está a una media hora en metro ─ Kaoru no salía de su trance por confusión ─ solo ven conmigo.

─ Tengo que hacerlo ¿verdad?

─ No te queda de otra y ya aceptaste.

Él tenía razón, ella no tenía de otra.

─ Vamos.

Así emprendieron camino hacia el parque de diversiones que ella no conocía y del cual dudaba la existencia. Recién se puso a meditar ¿por qué acepté?

Llegaron a la estación y compraron un ticket cada uno. Esperaron hasta que llegó el metro, subieron y se sentaron juntos. No hablaron en todo el camino, a decir verdad, solo se mandaban miradas de soslayo. Ella iba para la ventana divisando calles que conocía, preguntándose qué parque se le había zafado porque no recordaba ninguno e imaginándose que le haría a su pobre compañero de asiento del metro si es que le estaba mintiendo.

Tras, como dijo el chico de cabello negro, treinta minutos bajaron.

─ ¿Dónde está? ─ cuestionó Kaoru al notar solo edificios altos que reconoció en seguida. Claro que ella había pasado por ahí, cerca estaba la escuela primaria a la que asistió.

─ Tenemos que caminar unas diez cuadras.

La chica comenzó a pensar y se dio cuenta de que a unas diez cuadras lo único que había era un terreno baldío enorme y un montón de casa deshabitadas.

─ No me engañas ─ lo miró desafiante ─ por ahí solo está el terreno baldío y lo sabes ¿qué pretendes?

─ No te estoy engañando y menos pretendo algo ─ contestó él sin mirarla a los ojos ─ allá está el parque de diversiones y ya aceptaste así que vienes conmigo ─ y tomando de la mano a la orbes verdes la obligó a caminar con él.

─ Puedo caminar sola.

─ ¿Me seguirás?

─ Sí

─ Está bien ─ y la soltó, caminando a su mismo nivel.

Luego de una diez cuadras llegaron a donde él había predicho y se encontraron con…

─ _ILovePlay-in_ ─ susurró Kaoru ─ me suena a…

─ _ILoveMusic-in_ ─ completó Butch ─ sí, lo sé, el esposo de la dueña de la tienda es el dueño de este conjuntito de atracciones. Me lo recomendó Bell

─ ¿La conoces? ─ preguntó Kaoru.

─ No, solo escuché esa conversación por casualidad cuando fui a comprar el CD que tú querías.

─ Entonces ella no te lo recomendó.

─ Indirectamente sí ─ el chico sonrió a Kaoru, esas sonrisas que le resaltan lo apuesto del rostro ─ ¿Vamos o te quieres quedar aquí?

─ Vamos… supongo.

(Kaoru PDV)

Al final de todo el dichoso parque si existía… al menos.

Butch se dirigió a la boletería y compró nuestros boletos. Nos dirigimos a la entrada donde un señor le hizo un pequeño hueco a mi pase y al del baka que me acompaña dejándonos seguir.

─ ¿Así que en esto se convirtió el terreno y la casa abandonadas?

─ Lo estás viendo por ti misma ─ me dijo ─ ¿a dónde vamos primero?

─ Al carrusel ─ me vio con cara de sorprendido ─ no te espantes, los caballos no muerden.

─ ¿En serio quieres ir al carrusel? ─ me preguntó absorto ─ Tienes… ¿cuántos años tienes?

─ 15 años, a dos meses para los 16 ─ respondí y me reí ─ bien, no subamos al carrusel... al menos no por ahora, lo mejor se deja para el final.

─ Tienes mente de niña chiquita ─ sonrió irónicamente ─ pero si subir al carrusel quieres…

─ Al final.

─ Está bien, pero ¿ahora a dónde?

─ Vamos a la Montaña Rusa ─ y mi mirada se clavó en esa atracción.

─ Vamos rápido que casi no hay cola ─ y jalándome de la mano por segunda vez en el día me llevó a dónde yo había decidido ir.

Nos la pasamos en grande. La Montaña Rusa era tan grande que no había niños deseando subir en ella y tampoco padres queriendo recordar su época más bella, así que pudimos subirnos una, dos, ¡hasta tres veces! Luego de esto escogimos ir a los Carros Chocones, atracción en la cual "gané" pues no dejaba de chocar a Butch sin dejarle oportunidad a este de hacer lo mismo conmigo. Después de esto me lo llevé al Laberinto de Espejos, del cual él salió primero, jactándose por haberlo logrado más rápido; el señor que atendía ahí nos dio un par de pases para el "Paseo del Amor"…

─ No piensas que porque te "debo" iremos ahí ¿o sí? ─ le cuestioné a Butch.

─ No a menos que tú quieras ir y abrazarme, acurrucarte en mí, besarme…

─ Ni que fueras Dios sabe quien como para querer eso ─ contesté algo perturbada pero con un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas… ¿me estoy sonrojando? ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo sonrojarme y menos por él!

─ Entonces…

─ Entonces cómprame un algodón de azúcar.

─ ¿Qué me crees? ¿Banco?

─ Tú me invitaste y el que invita paga.

─ Ya te pagué la entrada y el boletito para todos los juegos.

─ Bien, entonces me pago yo el algodón de azúcar y me voy ─ le dije y me dirigí al puesto de madre que anunciaba la venta de Algodones de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas y otros.

─ Un algodón de azúcar, por favor ─ pedí.

─ ¿Rosa, verde, amarillo o blanco? ─ me preguntó el chico que atendía. Tenía ojos marrones y cabello de igual color, además de una tez pálida; lindo… supongo.

─ Creo que el rosa ─ le respondí.

─ Toma v me dio la golosina ─ es solo un dólar.

─ Pero ahí dice un dólar y 50 centavos ─ señalé el tablón de precios.

─ Por ser mi primera clienta te doy una rebaja ─ sonrió ─ no aceptó un no.

─ Bueno, aquí tienes ─ dije y le entregué el dinero ─ soy Kaoru, por cierto.

─ Mucho gusto, yo soy…

─ Brad ─ ¿él… él lo conoce?

─ Butch, ¿qué haces por acá? ─ saludó a mi acompañante como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

─ Vengo con ella ─ me pasó un brazo por los hombros, yo lo quité.

─ ¿Nueva conquista? ─ preguntó Brad ─ No funciona… que milagro.

─ Cállate ─ le espetó y yo reprimí una risa ─ ni que a ti te fuese mejor.

─ Tres conquistas, voy por la cuarta ─ no sé porque pero me pareció que su mirada vagó sobre mí.

─ Mía ─ pronunció Butch, dándose la vuelta y jalándome con él.

─ Suéltame ─ le dije ─ ¿no puedo hacer amigos?

─ Sí puedes ─ me contestó frío ─ pero él no te conviene.

─ Puedo decidir sola quien me conviene o no.

─ Yo sé porque te lo digo ─ siguió con el mismo tono ─ Brad no busca amistades con chicas, más que todo es conquistar y dejar, nunca se ha enamorado.

─ Yo nunca dije que quería algo con él.

─ Y espero que siga haciendo así porque tú me perteneces ─ me miró.

─ No soy propiedad de na… ─ no pude continuar porque sus labios aprisionaron los míos en un beso suave. Abrí los ojos como platos y me quedé estática.

Tras unos pocos segundos dio por finalizado el beso y me dijo:

─ Eso demuestra que sí eres de alguien: eres mía.

Desperté del trance y comencé a murmurar.

─ Corre, corre o te va a ir mal.

Y por lo visto no lo pensó dos veces pues salió disparado dos segundos antes de que yo corriera gritando:

─ ¡Vuelve acá pedazo de sabandija! ¡Me las pagarás, esta vez lo juro!

**********D!PPGZ**********

Yo: Un capítulo más largo de lo normal

Ryo: 5 hojas y media en Word sin contar el saludo ni el trozo del capítulo anterior

Yo: Espero y les haya gustado y les aseguro que el próximo capítulo lo tendrán a más tardar dentro de dos semanas

Ryo: Esta vez está segura… le levantaron el castigo (:

Yo: No tenía que decir que estaba castigada… pero bueno… ¡dentro de dos semanas nos vemos!

Ryo: No has respondido reviews

Yo: Cierto…

**Princess By Poetry: **El KaoruxButch ¡aquí lo tienes!Sí, por fin y otra vez por fin. Y acá está la conti que esperabas. Discúlpame sobre todo por no subirlo en la fecha que te dije. En serio lo siento.

Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Saludos!

**GabiiixD****: **Merezco que me mates y que me tires el tomatazo, todo esto por tardona. No, la pienso continuar hasta el final. Es que Boomer se había enamorado y pues todos sabemos que es algo sensible .-. El misterio con Brick aquí te dejo una parte, como un adelanto, sé que dije que para este capítulo pero no sabía dónde ponerlo completo ): Lo siento por lo tardona, ya dije que estoy sin excusas.

A mi me gusta el verde y no recuerdo porqué. Aquí hay más sobre los verdecitos (:

Sí, un poco largo al igual que la respuesta :D Saludos!

**Lady-Of-The-Death****:** Nueva lectora ¡bienvenida! Gracias (: me esfuerzo pero soy una tardona como lo podrás ver. Aquí tienes más para satisfacer esas ganas de leer. Saludos!

**Sissie131: **Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo… algo tarde, lo siento.

**Ammy c. A. c. N: **Lo de Boomer fue algo ¿trágico? Sí, creo que es el mejor calificativo para lo que le pasó. Me demoré un poquito en esa y un mes con 6 días menos en esta, lo siento. Gracias por seguir leyéndome, saludos!

**OFIXD****: **Lee más, lee más, aquí te dejo el capítulo 7 =D


	8. Chapter 8

Yo: Hola!

Ryo: Hello!

Yo: Bilingüe ¬¬ Bueno, en serio siento la tardanza y siento más aún romper una promesa tras otra sobre cuando subiré los capítulos. Prometo no prometer nada más.

Ryo: Pero acabas de prometer algo, entonces acabas de romper tu promesa la cual no tenías que prometer pero prometiste y rompiste una promesa otra vez y…

Yo: Silencio! Sí, ya lo sé, pero igual lo siento mucho. Y la razón de hoy no es falta de inspiración, pues ya tenía el capítulo en mi cabeza, sino más bien fue falta de ganas de escribir.

Ryo: Estaba de vacaciones y es media floja =P

Yo: Jaja, bueno sí, en vacaciones un poco pero ya estoy de vuelta! Trataré de apurarme con los capítulos pero no prometo nada.

Ryo: Bueno, agradecimientos:

Agradezco a **ScheiBe**, **Ammy Neko Uchiha, GabiiixD, Sissie131, OFIXD, Princess By Poetry **y a **XxlalokitapxX **por haber leído el capítulo anterior y haberse dado el trabajo de darme un review (contestado abajo) y también a todos aquellos que leen mi historia pero que no se animan a dejarme uno.

También agradezco a **Lasso, **cantautor con el que me he enviciado y lo escuchaba mientras escribía esta capítulo, me ha inspirado a hacerlo más largo.

NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino sería eternamente feliz

NOTA2: Chicas 15, chicos 16

**********D!PPGZ**********

(Kaoru PDV)

Lo perdí de vista. No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a besarme. ¿Dónde está? Ese baka me va a conocer y hablo en serio, muy en serio.

De pronto sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos por detrás.

- ¿Quién soy? - preguntó. La persona a quien quiero matar se encuentra detrás de mí.

- Suéltame - le dije - te va a ir peor si no lo haces en este mismo instante.

- No quiero - me dijo - primero adivina quién soy.

Me harté y me di la vuelta. Estaba tan junto a mí que al momento en que giré, mi algodón de azúcar se estampó en su polo.

- Eh… me debes un algodón de azúcar - le dije, aguantando la risa por el aspecto que presentaba.

- No lo creo - me dijo y sonrió. Su mano se dirigió a su polo y, al momento de coger un pedazo de algodón, me lo restregó en la cara - te ves muy chistosa - y se comenzó a reír.

Me limpié el rostro y, molesta, emprendí camino a los servicios higiénicos. No soy Momoko como para estar fascinada con dulce en la cara.

- ¿A dónde vas? - gritó Butch

- Al servicio para chicas - contesté siguiendo mi camino - ¿me vas a acompañar acaso?

- No, te espero afuera

- Bien - grité y entré al servicio con la intención de lavarme la cara pero me encontré con alguien a quien no tenía deseos de ver, no al menos sin quererle desfigurar la "bonita" cara que tiene.

- Lalala que bella que soy Lalala millonaria también - canturreaba. Pobres mis oídos.

- No tienes una bonita voz - le dije y se dio media vuelta para verme

- Kaoru Matsubara

- Himeko Shirogane

- ¿No es algo muy extraño encontrarte por acá? - preguntó descaradamente - ¿Viniste acaso con la fea de Momoko?

- No vine con ella.

- Pues que bueno porque no queremos que tu amiguita se ponga más fea por los llantos que dará al ver que yo vengo con mi Bricky - se comenzó a reír como maniática - y ¿vienes sola? ¿Nadie quiso acompañarte?

- No te incumbe - le respondí molesta

- Oye - me dijo, poniendo cara de idiota… ah, no, su cara ya es así - ¿quieres saber la verdadera historia?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No te hagas Matsubara, me refiero a la mía con Brick.

- Tengo ojos y vi lo suficiente como para saber que pasó - estaba molesta y si seguía con esas no iba a responder por mis actos - además, fue hace tiempo, no entiendo por qué quieres contármela justo ahora

- Solo quiero que la escuches, además aunque no quieras saberla, tendrás que escucharla - sus lógicas son un tanto absurdas - Mira, estábamos en el parque yo y Bricky…

- El burro por delante - dije rodando los ojos - me largo

- No, déjame seguir - y no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué la dejé seguir - Bueno, estábamos Bricky y yo en el parque paseando hasta ese momento solo como amigos. Me compró un helado y nos sentamos en un banco y pues me pidió para ser su novia. Acepté, pues somos el uno para el otro - claro, nadie congenia mejor que con otro de su misma especie… idiotas - y nos besamos

- Patética - pronuncié y salí de ahí. Verla no me había puesto contenta y menos aún el hecho de no haberle dejado un ojo morado.

Su historia era estúpidamente creíble, pero tenía mucho que ver con lo que vi… mejor dicho, vimos. Ella sí estaba comiendo un helado porque aun quedaba el cucurucho y ellos sí se estaban besando. Concordaba y es lo que observé. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, lo sé.

Lo único que no me cuadraba era no haber visto a Brick fuera de los servicios ni en el parque, eso no encajaba y tenía pinta rara.

- Hasta que vuelves - Butch exclamaba - pensé que…

- Me voy - le dije

- ¿Qué pasó? - indagó, buscando una respuesta clara pero de mis labios solo salieron palabras que lo confundieron

- Brick, eso pasó, Brick y la estúpida de Himeko - su cara me lo demostraba: no entendió nada pero luego…

- Tú tienes una amiga que se llama Momoko, ¿cierto?

- ¿Y cómo diablos lo sabes?

- ¡Cómo pude ser tan idiota! - exclamó más para sí que otra cosa

- Idiota eres y pensaba que ya lo sabías - ironicé - para mí no es novedad

- Brick es mi hermano y Momoko es tu mejor amiga, ellos estuvieron juntos y rompieron

- Él la engañó y por eso rompieron, querrás decir

- Él nunca la engañó - lo defendió - solo fue un malentendido

- Como digas, yo me voy por lo que presencié

- ¿No quieres escuchar lo que pasó directamente de Brick?

- Ya me lo encontré una vez, o deseo escucharlo y no desea que yo l crea, quiere que Momoko le crea y eso es imposible.

- Comencemos por ti - y como ya lo había hecho muchas veces, me jaló de la muñeca - tienes que hablar con él. Está en casa, viciado en la red.

No me opuse y tampoco sé por qué pero me di cuenta de algo: el tacto de su mano con mi muñeca me gustaba mucho más de lo que yo, Kaoru Matsubara, estaba dispuesta a admitir. Me sonrojé por ello pero igual lo seguí.

Caminamos las diez cuadras de regreso y tomamos el mero de nuevo. Bajamos y tomamos un bus. Llegamos a la parada y caminamos dos cuadras hasta llegar a su casa: Grande y leukofóbicamente blanca.

Entramos y pude apreciar la sala espaciosa. Subimos las escaleras al segundo piso y, sin tocar, abrió una puerta con un cartel rojo que decía: _Banned_

Ahí estaba Brick, sentado en frente de su laptop y me quedó viendo. Como si supiera la razón de mi, llamémosle, visita me dijo:

- Te cuento en la sala

Así que descendimos un piso y me instalé en el sofá para dos personas, pues el poseedor de los ojos color sangre me había ganado el sitio personal - Y claro, como no podía faltar, Butch se sentó a mi lado. Me encontré un poco, digo, muy incómoda pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Ya eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche y ella tenía que estar en casa a las 9 como máximo.

- Empecemos - pronunció el pelirrojo

_OoO FlashBack OoO_

_(PDV Brick)_

_Fui al parque central, era un día demasiado caluroso para quedarme en casa. Quería un helado de fresa, de ese sabor que tanto me hace recordarla. Momoko. Y no, no es que no hubiesen heladerías más cerca de mi hogar pero cuando le pedí a Momoko que fuese mi novia fue en la heladería del parque central. Esa es nuestra heladería._

_Llegué e intentaba dirigirme a ese lugar cuando una mata de cabello castaño se estacionó frente a mí._

_- Hola Bricky - me dijo canturreando. Tiene voz de pito_

_- Hola Shirogane - le respondí cordialmente. Sí, raro en mí pero era una de las cosas que rescaté de Momoko._

_- Que así no me llames, soy Himeko o mejor, Princesa, solo para ti, mi príncipe azul - sus ojos se ponían en forma de corazón _

_- Basta, sabes que tengo novia_

_- Esa peli-naranja no merece ser llamada tu novia_

_- ¿Sabes qué? Piérdete_

_- No me trates así - dijo en un puchero_

_- No lo haría si no fueras tan cómo eres - dije_

_- Ya, está bien, me disculpo pero vamos, conversemos un rato. Dame un gusto_

_- Aggg, como hartas - dije - solo con una condición_

_- Dímela _

_- No quiero verte la cara en por lo menos un mes, no, que sean tres_

_- Como desees - dijo pero sus ojos mostraban malicia. ¿No debería estar llorando ahora mismo?_

_Y así nos dirigimos a una banca. Me contó lo que ya sabía: que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mí y que si yo estaba con ella me podría dar dinero, el que por cierto ya tengo, y que no tendría que robar más, lo que por cierto hago por diversión. Después de un rato pasó un heladero y ella quiso uno de chocolate, yo apetecía uno de fresa pero de la heladería que compartía con Momoko, de esa heladería no es un heladero común y corriente. Se compró su helado pero pensó que se lo iba a pagar yo, no fue así, obviamente._

_Y seguimos conversando, o mejor dicho ella siguió diciendo peroratas. De pronto di la vuelta y vi a la hermosa chica de ojos rosas que me quitaba el sueño. Siempre radiante y con esa sonrisa. _

_Me paré para hablarle. Me había olvidado de Shirogane y creo que eso enfureció a la ricachona pues de pronto se paró y, poniéndose en frente mío, me besó. Un beso que más que nada me dio asco y luego terror y después cólera, porque vi que Momoko había observado todo, o la parte menos agradable de eso y que Kaoru y Miyako también lo hicieron. Mi novia salió corriendo seguida de sus amigas. Todo fue tan rápido que recién reaccioné y me quité de encima a la puta de Shirogane, sí, puta porque no hay de que otra forma llamarla y traté de seguirle el rastro a la oji-rosas pero la perdí de vista. Se escabulló, así de simple y no volví a verla más._

_Desde ese día maldije una y otra vez haber aceptado conversar con Shirogane y no haberme ido directamente a la heladería. Maldije haber salido de mi casa y no haber tenido la suficiente cordura como para comprarme un helado cerca. Me maldije mil veces por ser tan idiota y haber perdido a la chica de mis sueños. Y seguí maldiciendo._

_Si es que hubo algo positivo fue no haberle visto la cara a la mata de cabello castaño por tres meses. Cumplió con la condición pero no servía de mucho, no son mi dosis diaria de los dulces labios de Momoko que dejaron de ser míos._

_OoO FlashBack OoO_

(PDV Kaoru)

Si Brick no hubiese estado al borde de la desesperación contando esto no lo hubiese creído. No es buen actor y menos buen mentiroso, porque siempre mostró su lado sincero con Momoko y ella nos los relató a nosotras.

- Momoko dejó de concurrir a esa heladería - dije - tenía miedo de encontrarte de nuevo y que estuvieras con esa.

- Yo dejé de hacerlo igual pero de todas maneras siempre pasaba por ahí por si la veía de nuevo - me dijo él - una pregunta ¿a dónde fue ese día? ¿A su casa?

- No, nuca va a casa cuando se siente mal, porque sabe que ahí se derrumbará y no quiere que Kuriko la vea mal, siempre va a un acantilado cerca de aquí, se puede ver la ciudad desde ahí. Es un lugar hermoso cuerito de árboles de cerezos. Siempre va ahí.

- Bueno, ya te dije que no necesito que me creas, solo quiero que…

- Que ella te crea, lo sé, pero sí te creo. Tú no sabes mentir, y disculpa que te lo diga pero es verdad. A ella nunca le pudiste mentir pero engañar y mentir no tienen el mismo significado a lo que relaciones se trata y por eso ella se sintió decepcionada, sobre todo por lo que observamos - le dije como si supiera mucho del tema - pero tiene que darle un poco de tiempo. Yo le contaré lo que me has dicho y ya te diré como me castigó por traicionarla - reí

- ¿Lo harás? - me miró incrédulo

- Sí, lo haré - dije sinceramente y luego añadí - bueno ya me voy, no puedo llegar tarde

- Quédate - me dijo Butch - llama y dile que te queda en casa de una de las locas que tienes por amigas

- Jaja, no están locas - oh vamos! ¿A quién engaño? - bueno tal vez un poco pero no tengo celular ahora y…

- Toma, marca de casa - y me señaló su teléfono fijo. Yo quería poner más trabas porque me parecía incómodo estar ahí con ellos, con él así que dije

- No pienso dormir contigo. Arriba hay tres cuartos y todo dicen _Banned_ o _Largo de aquí _ y el de rotulador azul dice _Fuera estrógenos_. No, definitivamente no.

- El de _Fuera de aquí _ es el mío - me dijo el peli-negro - dormirás ahí, yo dormiré en el sofá, total, es bastante acolchonado y cómodo. Prometo no subir y si quieres te encierras con llave - me dejó sin excusas y llamé, mintiendo al decir que iba a estar en casa de Myiu.

Butch me llevó a su habitación, la cual era amplia y extremadamente verde, como la mía, y me dijo donde habían más sábanas y me dio un polo suyo y unos shorts para que durmiera más cómoda. Lo admito, me los puse, aclarando que entré al baño de su pieza para hacerlo aunque primero tuve que pelearme con Butch para que me diera el paso, y me quedaban grandes. Se burló de mi aspecto y le pegué en el estómago. Reímos. Encendió la televisión de su habitación y me dio el control de mando. Estaba disfrutando de una TV pantalla plana. Se despidió.

- Que sueñes conmigo nena - lo fulminé con la mirada - y cualquier cosa estoy en el sofá para cumplir tus más pervertidos deseos

- Cierra la boca - le dije y le tire un almohadón, el que dio contra la puerta ya cerrada.

Miré unos cuantos programas y apagué el aparato. Vi una radio y la prendí, buscando una emisora que me gustase. La encontré y me recosté en la cama, esperando dormir. No pude. No porque no me encontrase placentera ahí dentro, sino más bien por el olor a testosterona que se aspiraba. Era algo embriagante pues es SU olor. Lo disfruté un rato muy largo pero no caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me fijé en el reloj de la pieza y marcaban las 11 en punto. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado de estar ahí? Mi estómago rugía de hambre y decidí pedirle a Butch algo de comida, total estaba ahí para cumplir mis más pervertidos deseos y comer era un placer casi lujurioso, sobre todo si se tiene ganas de hacerlo.

Bajé y él estaba echado en el sofá más grande profundamente dormido. Me dio pena despertarlo y decidí ir a la cocina a la cual no sé como llegué pero en fin de cuentas lo hice. Encontré leche en el frigorífico y galletas en la alacena. Me serví un vaso con el líquido blanco y puse en un plato pequeño las galletas. Me dirigí a la habitación del cartel verde no sin antes posar una mirada en el joven que dormía destapado en la sala.

Entré al cuarto y dejé el vaso junto con el plato en la cómoda y me dirigí al cajón indicado donde se encontraban las sábanas. Saqué una verde y volví a dónde estaba el dueño del cuarto ahora. Me acerqué al sofá y tan delicadamente como pude, para no despertarlo, le puse la sábana encima y lo arropé. Sí suena raro pero lo hice. Le examiné el rostro y lo tenía relajado, hasta parecía inocente. Cuando ya me iba noté que se volteaba y se desarropaba. Entonces volví e hice lo mismo de hace un rato pero estaba vez escuché algo de sus labios

- Kaoru - dijo en sueños y por mi cara surcó una sonrisa. Sí, mi nombre viniendo se sus labios sonaba hermoso. Oh Kaoru, basta de cosas cursis, déjaselo a Miyako.

Volví a la estancia verde pero antes de entrar divisé que tras la puerta que indicaba el odio al estrógeno una melena rubia. Así que había alguien más en esa casa. Bueno, mañana lo conocería, supongo.

Tomé la leche y recordé el beso que me dio Butch. Si, sus besos tenían sabor a leche. No, no miento, sabían a leche y me encanta, me fascina. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Terminé mi merienda y me acosté. Me volvió a embriagar el olor a testosterona y con esa ligera droga por decirle así, caí dormida.

(PDV Narrador)

Y Kaoru cayó en el mar de los sueños, mientras inhalaba se fragancia extraña. Se dio una vuelta y pronunció como en un susurro:

- Butch

Y en esa posición quedó hasta que, en la mañana siguiente, la despertaron unos gritos.

**********D!PPGZ**********

Yo: Gracias a todos por leer

Ryo: Y aquí las contestaciones a los reviews (:

**ScheiBe: **Yo también la maldigo y ya vez que Brick igual y no creo que seamos los únicos. Las cosas se dan a tiempo, no desesperes. Te diré que es una de mis partes favoritas del todo el fic, la otra es en este capítulo (: Disculpa la tardanza, en verdad y gracias, me emociona que la creas buena. Besos!

**Ammy Neko Uchiha: **Espero que esto haya sido suficiente para tus ansiad de más (: La historia de los rojos aquí está, gran parte al menos. Si, Butch es un celoso, uno muy lindo. Hasta el próximo review. Saludos!

**GabiiixD: **Tu nombre verdadero es Gaby? El mío es Gabriela :D Qué alegría que te haya encantado el capi y lo siento por lo del inter. Lo del beso fue simplemente eso, EL beso (: JAJAJA, aquí la tienes, tarde y lo siento por ellos. Himeko Shirogane es Princesa, la rarita de Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z. Sí, en la vida real es todo confuso y por fin alguien más que cree en Brick (: No lo verás cerca de Kaoru, no, le tengo otros planes y comienzan con M y tienen cabello castaño =P Tu gusto de emparejar parejas es el mismo que tengo yo, y puede este se cumpla. Bien, espero no recibir el tomatazo esta vez por demorona .-.

PD. No importa, me encantan los reviews, largos o cortos no importa. Besos!

**Sissie131: **Gracias por comprenderme y que esas páginas no te preocupen. Y que la inspiración se te quede! Si quieres te mando a Ryo un tiempo (: Pues buscaré tu historia, dalo por hecho. Saludos!

**OFIXD: **Muchas gracias y aquí la continuación (:

**Princess By Poetry: **Hola! Saltitos de felicidad :D Claro antes una caída de silla, jeje. Me emociona que te gustara que te hayas puesto feliz porque sí, ese capítulo es tuyo (: Si, hubo un beso, fue EL beso =P Me siento halagada por lo que dices y gracias por lo de la mejor, me inspiras a seguir, es por ustedes que Ryo se queda amarrado a la silla del computador… digo, se queda a mi lado xD Los celos prenden fuego (: Y no entendí muy bien lo de que Brick y Kaoru han puesto con fuego en los ojos de Butch, no sé a qué te refieres con eso, necesito una explicación porfa! JAJAJA, no, no deseo altares, que leas mi historia y la comentes es suficiente. No te preocupes, yo lamento no haber publicado antes. Tengo admiradora número 1 hasta el 100, jeje (:

PD: Creo que tienes una confusión con literalmente… cuando dices por ejemplo: te haré un altar (literalmente) es porque irás y me harás un altar; y cuando dices que diste saltitos de felicidad y no literalmente te refieres a algo metafórico. Lo siento si te molesto pero es que cuando leí al principio me confundí yo (: Un beso y saludos!

**XxlalkitapxX: **Que bueno que te haya encantado, me pone feliz =P Acá te dejo la continuación, ja, esa carita ¬w¬ Saludos e inspiración!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos. Este no es otro capítulo, es un aviso:

Voy a dejar FanFiction.

No, no es algo permanente, solo por un tiempo. Les prometo volver y continuar con todos los fics que he dejado a medias.

Lo siento mucho. Les agradezco haberme leído todo este tiempo. Los quiero.

Un beso,

Bruzzxa-k


End file.
